


春梦了无痕

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 萨杰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 到底是谁睡了谁呢？
Relationships: 诺贝
Kudos: 2





	春梦了无痕

贝克特勋爵不满地看着面前脏兮兮的海盗，而对方正努力挤出一个讨好的微笑，试探性地把茶杯推向他：“要不你先喝点茶消消气？”

勋爵拒绝了，怒气冲冲地继续他刚才的话题：“论杰克是不是加勒比最烦人的海盗”，说了半天杰克还一脸无所谓的样子，贝克特只觉得口干舌燥，端起茶杯喝点茶润润喉，本想接着对杰克进行思想教育，眼皮却突然变得很沉很沉。他咬牙切齿地看着杰克笑嘻嘻地解开镣铐，然后，就什么也不知道了。

诺灵顿准将敲敲门。没人回应。难道是贝克特勋爵忙于公务没听见？他再敲门。仍然一片死寂。他小心翼翼地推开门，却发现勋爵趴在桌上。他走过去，站在勋爵身后，轻轻叫一声“长官”，贝克特的肩膀耸动一下，但没有回答。又是一阵尴尬的沉默，准将小心翼翼地拍拍长官，“要我送您回房间休息一会吗？”

勋爵迷迷糊糊地听见好像有人叫他，朦胧之中点点头，很快就感到有一双手搂住腰把他抱起来。平日里冷面威严的贝克特像只小猫一样乖顺地趴在诺灵顿胸口，长长的眼睫毛微微颤动，准将看着怀里鼻息均匀的长官，经过一番激烈的思想斗争，还是没忍住，抽出一只手捏了捏贝克特的脸。勋爵轻轻哼了一声，此刻在他香甜的梦境里，一只温柔的大狗伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸，弄得他痒痒的很想笑。

于是他笑了，笑得有点甜，害得诺灵顿准将的心跳慢了一拍。准将看着和平时反差萌的长官有了更大胆的想法，一点一点凑近，鼓足勇气在他脸上吧唧了一口。贝克特梦中的大狗又舔他，他笑着拍拍那条狗，“好孩子，”抱住大狗亲了亲。

被贝克特突然亲了一口，诺灵顿有点懵。年轻的海军准将两颊绯红，几秒之后尴尬地意识到……他硬了。他对自己的长官硬了……更要命的是贝克特居然还一个劲儿地往怀里蹭……他现在有点好奇他到底做了什么梦：不简单啊。

……这个梦的后续真是惨不忍睹……贝克特被“大狗”扑倒了，裤子褪到地板上，他还来不及挣扎就被按在身下。诺灵顿准将压住羞耻心，臣服于欲望，吻遍勋爵全身，火热的唇贴在白净的躯体上引得身下人微微颤抖，喉间轻哼像是抗拒又似邀请，打开双腿，果然已是满园春色。准将摘下帽子盖在勋爵脸上，遮住他的眼睛，俯身在他唇上一吻，唇舌纠缠，手也不老实地探向他的秘境。

出乎意料的温暖湿润。脱离衣物的束缚，海军准将两腿间的东西不知羞耻地涨得更大了。面对此情此景，不来点激情戏都对不起勋爵平日里那么器重他。诺灵顿将分身送进长官体内，异物突然进入的不适让贝克特发出一声低吟，像是抗议下属的粗鲁，又像在诱惑他探索更深处的风景。准将小心翼翼地抽送着，有点害怕长官突然醒转，又有些期待他醒后能有更热情的回应，因此只是谨慎地在入口处浅浅运动，殊不知这一无心之举渐渐唤起了勋爵的欲望，不再压抑着呻吟声，喘息愈加粗重，腰身也不自觉地微微摆动。梦境里的大狗变成了一个人，他看不见那个人的脸，也没兴趣看他到底长什么样，只是……享受罢了。

贝克特的回应让诺灵顿有了些底气，动作幅度加大，手也不安分地游走在赤裸的肌肤上。修长的指尖撩拨着胸前的两点，直到它们变成坚硬的小石子才停止进攻，俯身将其含入口中轻轻吸吮，牙齿刮蹭过表面微微有些疼痛，贝克特轻颤一下，准将便改用舌尖挑逗。上边轻吮着乳尖，下边不懈探索，上下夹击，谅勋爵一贯自持，此时也得缴械投降。他只道自己做了一场很真实的春梦，所以大可尽情释放自我，后穴水漫金山，腰肢也摇的卖力，口中更是呻吟不绝。诺灵顿生怕他们做这事给别人听见，赶忙深深一吻把叫声封住，可却被长官缠住，直吻的大脑缺氧。

大脑缺氧了就不知轻重了。准将忘记了自己所做之事是何性质，只知道没头没脑地在贝克特体内冲撞，粗大的分身刺激着肠壁上的敏感点，快感一波接一波地涌来，终于在某个节点冲向顶峰。诺灵顿的大脑一片空白，在呻吟中释放，两人的体液从贝克特后穴中流出来弄脏了他的裤子。

然后贝克特就醒了……他摘下盖在脸上的帽子，总算看清了梦境里与自己交欢的男人长什么样子。他看着满脸通红全身赤裸的诺灵顿，再看看同样不着寸缕的自己，两人又都带着些许事后的疲倦，一下明白了：什么春梦，就是事实。

场面一度十分尴尬。诺灵顿张着嘴想解释什么，吭哧了半天还是一个字也说不出来。他不知道是该先把自己的衣服穿好还是把贝克特的衣服递给他，思来想去觉得大不了就大家都光着呗。贝克特怀疑自己被弓虽女干了，但想想梦里自己也很主动，搞不好还是自己霸王硬上弓了诺灵顿，经过一番思想斗争之后还是决定假装这事没发生过。于是他捡起地上散落的衣物匆匆穿上，努力平复一下心情，板起脸来，“穿好衣服赶紧走，刚才发生的事不要告诉任何人。”

准将呆呆地点点头，倒还真像一只温柔听话的大狗。贝克特看着他手忙脚乱穿衣服的样子，还是忍不住微笑着挑起他的下巴，选择性地无视他眼中的惶恐，轻轻一吻。

诺灵顿的脑子已经不够用了，他实在不知道该说什么做什么，勋爵的一吻更是让他摸不着头脑——不过这大概表示他并不介意吧。穿戴整齐之后，他涨红了脸，“勋爵，我很抱歉……”贝克特也不说话，只是示意他赶紧该干嘛干嘛去，内心盘算着要怎么找罪魁祸首算账——要不是杰克那副迷药，怎么会发生这种事情？他站起来想走到窗边看看外面，刚走了一步就感到腰和某处疼得厉害。

妈的诺灵顿……原来他是只小狼狗……杰克那个家伙，我希望他的屁股也开花！

杰克打了个喷嚏。萨拉查关切地问他是不是着凉了。他摇摇头，又点点头，“我不知道……你能帮我再要一瓶酒吗？”

“你生病了，不该喝太多。”萨拉查毫不留情地拒绝了，并拿走了桌上的酒瓶。杰克哭唧唧地求他别这样，棕色的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，讨好地看着他，“萨～萨～你最好了～”

萨拉查知道自己输了，只好再要一瓶酒。趁他和酒馆伙计交谈的时候，杰克在兜里摸出一个小纸包。打开之后他才发现，里面的粉末已经被自己用完了。原来他准备好了带特殊功效的迷药，本来想下在萨拉查的酒里，以便自己反攻，没成想贝克特在码头把他抓了起来。为了脱身他不得不先给贝克特下了药。“该死，我怎么把所有迷药都用到了贝克特身上！”

很不巧，萨拉查偏巧听见了这句话。他连酒也不要了，拉着杰克就走，径直进了一家旅馆。“你最好给我解释一下迷药和贝克特都是怎么回事。”

“不不不不是那样的！萨拉查你听我解释！你轻点！我不会疼的吗？呜……嗯……啊……”

如贝克特所愿，杰克的屁股也在萨拉查的辛苦耕耘下，开花了。

FIN


End file.
